I Know What You Did Last Summer
by Let's Read My Notebook
Summary: I Know What You Did Last Summer, only genderbent. Birthday gift to a tumblr friend of mine. Her favorite angel is Anna and my favorite AU is genderbent. Two-shot.


**So, I was talking to a friend of mine about Supernatural AUs and my favorite AU is genderbent and her favorite character is Anna and I can't remember how I decided this but for her birthday, I did a genderbent version of I Know What You Did Last Summer. Happy Birthday, Pa! I really hope you like this.**

**Any important angels or demons- like real, important in the Bible-, I left alone.**

**I don't want to clot up this bit anymore than a short note so if you want to know the faceclaims, you can go to my profile, or just use your imagination. Okay, here we go.**

**P.S. Alastriona is the female name for Alastair, I looked it up.**

Andrew Milton was sitting on his bed and tilted his head. Listening. His eyes glazed over as he listened, his mouth dropping open in a small pout.

"Andrew?" He blinked and turned to the psychologist in his room. "Do you know where you are? You're at the Connor Beverly Behavioral Medicine Center," his shrink, Dr. Gamble, recited. Andrew looked at his wrist, tracing his finger over his hospital bracelet softly. "Do you know why you're here?" He bit his lip and shrugged. "Do you remember what you did?" He nodded. "You were hysterical," Dr. Gamble stated, "It took four people to restrain you."

Andrew let out a sigh through his nose. "I.. I was trying to warn them," he replied honestly.

"Warn who?"

"Everyone," Andrew said, sighing and turning his head back to the wall. "Forget it... It was stupid." He wanted the doctor to leave, to be left alone, but he felt like he needed to tell someone. Anyone.

He turned back to the curly headed shrink and wrung his hands. "Look... I got it. You think I'm nuts. If I were you, I'd think I was nuts," Andrew reasoned firmly, "But it's all true."

Dr. Gamble nodded. "You can tell me. I'm here to listen," he tried to reassure his patient.

Andrew inhaled sharply, trying to think of a way to explain what he'd heard. "The End.. is coming. The Apocalypse," he couldn't help the fear that colored his voice.

"The Apocalypse? Like in the Bible?" Dr. Gamble questioned.

"Kind of. I mean, same bottom line." Andrew took a deep breath to focus. "This demon, Lilth, is break the sixty-six seals to free Lucifer from Hell. Lucifer... will bring the Apocalypse," Andrew recited what he had been hearing from the angels. "So... Smoke 'em if you got 'em."

SPN

Samantha Winchester hung off her pool cue, stumbling slightly. "C'mon, Brian, gimme one more chance. Jus- just gimme a chance to win it back," she demanded drunkenly. The muscled man she was talking to sighed.

"It's your cash, princess," he muttered, setting the balls up.

"Excuse me." A pretty, green-eyed woman appeared on his left. "My sister's a little sauced to be making bets."

"She insisted," Brian replied, standing a little taller and subtly sucking in his stomach.

"Yeah, but you've already taken, what, two bills off her? I'm just saying-"

"Hey, shut up, Deanna. I'm fine," Sam slurred at her sister.

"No, you're not fine. You're drunk!"

Sam swiveled her head to Brian. "Let's make it five hundred."

"Five hundred?!" Deanna exclaimed.

"Sure," Brian agreed instantly. An unnoticeable smirk passed over Samantha's lips before she waved the money at Deanna and slammed it on the edge of the pool table. "Your break," Brian said, stepping back. Sam and Deanna shared a look while his back was turned, every trace of drunkenness gone from Sam's face.

Once he looked back, Sam broke and sunk all but two of the pool balls. Brian made an angry noise but when Sam looked up, a shot of actual anxiety ran through her. Rudy was sitting at the bar, watching her when they made eye-contact. "Keep the money," Sam muttered, dropping her cue on the table.

This time, Deanna's surprise was real. "Wha- keep the money?"

With a regretful glance at Brian and the cash, she pushed out of her chair and followed after her sister.

"Hey," Sam said the demon, leaning against the counter and pushing her hair back. Rudy gave her a small smile and opened his mouth before Deanna cut in. "Well, you got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near me."

Rudy rolled his eyes dramatically. "I just have some info, then I'm gone."

"What is it?" Sam asked before Deanna could retort. Rudy smirked at his favorite human. While she was anything but, Sam could look so innocent with out meaning to. "I'm hearing whispers," he replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Ohh, demon whispers- that's reliable," Deanna scoffed. Rudy clenched his jaw, but Sam ignored her and leaned closer to Rudy. "Guy named Andrew Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding him. Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter egg hunt."

**"**Why? Who is he?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No idea," Rudy shrugged. "But I'm thinking he's important, 'cause the order's to capture him alive. I just figured that whatever his deal is, you might want to find this guy before the demons do."

Sam folded her arms and glanced at Deanna. Ever since she found out about what Sam was doing with Rudy, she got a bit nervous asking things of her sister. "Look, maybe we should check it out.."

Deanna's eyes flickered between the two before she forced a grin. "Actually, we're workin' a case, but thanks," she lied, winking at the end for good measure.

"What case?" Rudy sneered.

"Uh, we've got leads," Deanna said nonchalantly, "big leads."

"Sounds dangerous," he retorted.

"Yeah, well, it sure ain't goose-chasing after some dude who, for all we know, doesn't even exist, just because you say he's important," Deanna said, narrowing her eyes.

Rudy blew a breath out. "I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it," he stated, staring Deanna down. "Far as I'm concerned, I told you, I'm done." He got up to leave but Sam grabbed his arm to stop.

"Wait, wait, wait. This hospital Andrew escaped from.. It got a name?" Rudy smirked and told her. Sam _was_ his favorite human.

SPN

Samantha ignored the bad mood coming off Deanna in waves, trying stay pleasant for the man on the phone. "And can I get a copy of the missing persons report?" she asked, listening to the guy titter around on the other end. "Great. Okay. Thanks," she hung up, making a small note on the notebook in front of her. "Well, Andrew Milton's definitely real."

"Doesn't mean this case is real," Deanna said curtly. "And this hospital's a three-day drive."

Sam suppressed a sigh. "We've driven further for less, Deanna." Her sister shook her head, deliberately keeping her mouth shut. "You got something to say, say it," Sam demanded. She knew what Deanna thought but she wanted to hear it and that finally broke her resolve.

"Oh, I'm saying it- this sucks," Deanna said bluntly.

Sam shook her head. "You're not pissed we're going after the boy. You're pissed Rudy threw us the tip", she concluded.

"Right." Deanna rolled her eyes. "Cause as far as you're concerned, that hell-bastard is practically family." Sam shook her head but knew better than to interrupt. "Yeah, boy, something major must've happened while I downstairs, 'cause I come back, and- and you're BFF with a demon?"

"I told you- he helped me go after Lilith," Sam reminded.

"Well, thanks for the thumbnail- real vivid," Deanna mocked. "You wanna fill in the detail?"

Sam didn't feel like telling her sister anything at the moment- hurt panged through her chest when she thought about what Deanna had said about the blood- so in a chiper voice, she turned to her. "Sure, Deanna, let's trade stories. You first. How was Hell? Don't spare the details."

Deanna glared out the window but kept her mouth shut, prompting Sam to fall silent as well.

SPN

"The orderly has no recollection of Andrew's escape?" Samantha asked the curly-headed psychologist in front of her. She had pulled her hair into a respectable ponytail and tucked her hands into the pockets of her skirt, playing the part of agent, while Deanna was snooping around Andrew's room.

"Apparently, he knocked him unconscious," the doctor explained. "The blow caused some amnesia. He doesn't even remember coming into his room."

Deanna, who had been listening to the whole conversation, walked over to them. "That's a hell of a right hook to knock out a guy that had sixty pounds on him," she commented, raising her brows.

"We think he may have planned this, waited behind the door," Dr. Gamble said, brushing his hand over the door as he lead them into the hallway.

"Uh, you mentioned Andrew's illness was recent?" Sam questioned.

Dr. Gamble shrugged. "Two months ago, he was happy, well-adjusted, journalism major, lots of friends. Bright future."

"So, what happened?" Deanna asked. "He just.. flipped?"

The doctor frowned at her choice of words but nodded. "That's the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within weeks, Andrew was overtaken by delusions," he said.

"What kind of delusions?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He thought demons were everywhere," Dr. Gamble explained, handing Sam a heavy sketchbook.

"Interesting," Deanna muttered, watching Sam flip through the pages. Most of the drawings looked like a stained glass window.

"It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real," the doctor replied.

Sam flipped through more pages, finding one and raising her brows. '_Raising of the Witnesses'_ was harshly written on the top page while a drawing of people clawing up from the ground was underneath. The next one had '_Samhain the next seal is broken' _accompanied by an eerily familiar face and neighborhood. "That's Revelations," Deanna said, worried surprise coloring her tone.

"Since when does the Book of Revelations have jack-o'-lanterns?" Dr. Gamble asked sarcastically.

Deanna smirked. "It's a, uh, it's a little-known translation."

"Well, Andrew's father was the church deacon," Dr. Gamble told them. "When he became ill, his paranoia took on religious overtones. He was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world." The sisters shared a look of understanding. "I hope you find him," he continued. "It's dangerous for him to be out there alone right now."

SPN

The Winchesters walked up to the Milton house, Deanna knocking on the door. Samantha noticed a cutely painted sign for the Milton's next to the door before checking up and down the street.

When no one answered, Deanna raised her brows. "Maybe they're not home?" she made it sound like a question.

"Both cars in the driveway." Sam gestured with her head to the vehicles.

A small pout appeared on Deanna's lips and, giving a cursory glance up the street, she tried the door handle. '_Uh oh_,' she thought, sharing a look with Sam and pushing open the unlocked door. Stepping in cautiously, she called around, "Mr. and Mrs. Milton?"

"We're from the sheriff's department," Sam continued, following Deanna and shutting the door behind her. "We just want to ask you a couple questions.." As she finished speaking, her eyes dropped to two bodies on the floor, both of their throats cut open.

Sam sighed and walked over to them, crouching near their heads and checking out the line layer of power around Mrs. Milton. "Sulfur," she stated, wrinkling her nose at the smell. "The demons beat us here... Whatever the deal is with this Andrew guy-"

"They want him," Deanna finished, her eyes flickering around the room. "All right, so I'm 'Girl, Interrupted," she mused, picking up some envelopes she spotted off the side table, "and I know the score of the Apocalypse, just busted out of the nut-box..." She looked up thoughtfully. "Possibly using superpowers, by the way. Where do I go?"

Deanna noticed Sam pick one of the family photos off the mantel and frown. "You still got those sketches from Andrew's notebook?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Let me see 'em."

Deanna dug the folded papers from her jacket pocket and held the photo while Sam flipped through the drawings. Finding the right one, Sam held it next to the picture of Andrew and his parents.

"He was drawing his church window, over and over," Deanna murmured as realization flooded her.

"If you were religious, scared, and had demons on your ass, where would you go to feel safe?" Sam reasoned.

SPN

Andrew's church was beautiful, inside and out. Sam and Deanna combed through the place, finally climbing the attic stairs once they knew the place was clear.

Stepping in the musty room, Sam gestured to a stain glass window pane in time for Deanna to see a shadow pass behind it. She slipped her gun into the waist band of her jeans and held her palms out. "Andrew?" Deanna lowered her own gun, keeping an eye on her sister.

"We're not going to hurt you," Sam said. "We're here to help. My name is Sam. This is my sister, Deanna."

A deep, disbelieving voice came from behind the glass. "Sam? Not Samantha Winchester?"

Deanna and Sam raised their eyebrows in unison and shared a look. "Uh, yeah," she replied.

Suddenly, Andrew stepped out from behind the glass, an astonished look on his face. The picture of a small, washed out boy from his psych file didn't do his dark red hair or vibrant eyes justice. He was tall but thin and the light coming from the window behind him almost made him glow.

"And your Deanna? _The_ Deanna?"

Deanna stood taller when his eyes landed on her and a small smirk appeared as she answered, "Well, yeah. The Deanna, I guess."

"It's really you," Andrew breathed, looking like he couldn't believe it. "Oh my god. The angels talk about you. You were in Hell but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can save us." His excited tone dropped when he looked at Sam. "And some of them don't like you at all." Sam clenched her jaw as Andrew's eyes started flipping between the two of them. "They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you," he finished, almost sounding embarrassed.

Deanna frowned. "So.. You talk to angels?" she guessed.

Andrew's eyes widened. "Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist." A blush became noticeable on his face. "I just sort of... over hear them."

"You over hear them?" Sam asked incredulously.

Andrew nodded and cleared his throat. Deanna and Sam were two very pretty, very important woman and he didn't want to come off as crazy to them.

"They talk, and sometimes I just... hear them in my head."

Deanna studied his face before asking, "Like, right now?"

"Not right this second, but a lot," Andrew explained. "And I can't shut them out, there are some many of them."

"So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just... tuning in to angel radio?" Deanna asked, looking at him in a different light.

"Yes. Thank you." The relief in Andrew's face and voice was so obvious, Deanna felt bad for him. The kid must've felt insane from just how much he was written off as psychotic.

"Andrew, when did the voices start? Do you remember?" Sam asked, shrugging off the disappointment from Andrew's angel comment.

"I can tell you exactly -September 18th," he said immediately. Samantha tensed and the sisters looked at each other.

"The day I got out of Hell," Deanna muttered.

"First words I heard, clear as a bell- 'Deanna Winchester is saved'," Andrew said, recalling the first Heavenly voice in his mind.

The girls turned to each other, Deanna a little hesitant to take her eyes off the guy. "What do you think?" she asked.

Sam scoffed. "It's above my pay grade, dude."

"Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so badly," Deanna said, turning back to Andrew. "They got a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking. "You're 1-900-Angel," she chuckled, trying to relieve some of the growing tension, earning a small smile in return.

"Oh, hey, um do you know- are my parents okay?" Andrew asked. He felt guilty for forgetting to ask before but he hadn't expected Deanna and Samantha Winchester to find him. "I didn't go home last night. I was afraid."

The sisters glanced at each other and Sam started to break the news to him but the attic door suddenly slammed. Ruby appeared, rushing over to them and nodding. "You got him? Good, let's go," he said, turning back to the door already.

"His face!" Andrew shouted, his hand flying to his mouth. He was sure he would never get used to demon faces, they were hideous.

Sam turned to the redhead to try and soothe him. "It's okay, he's here to help."

"Yeah, don't be sure about that," Deanna retorted.

Rudy rolled his eyes. "We have to hurry," he said, impatiently.

"Why?"

"Because there's a demon coming," he snapped, tired of the piddling around. "Big-timer. We can fight later, Deanna."

"Well, that's pretty convenient - showing up right when we find the guy with some bigwig on your tail?" Deanna said, starting to get worked up.

Rudy faced the girl and stated, "I didn't bring her here. You did." Confusion flooded her face. "She followed you her from the kid's house. We got to go now."

Andrew couldn't help but stare at the demon and paled. A demon- a powerful one- had found him, followed the Winchesters from his house. Oh god, his parents.

"Deanna," Sam pointed to the statue of Mary in the corner. Blood was dripping down her face like tears.

"Too late," Rudy sighed. "She's here." The actual hopelessness in his voice made them all worry. Sam turned around and grabbed Andrew's arm, rushing him to a closet hidden behind church clutter.

"Stay here."

"Okay," Andrew agreed as Sam shut the walked back to the others and took a flask of Holy Water from her jacket pocket.

"Sam, no, you gotta pull her out right away," Rudy urged.

"Whoa, hold on a second," Deanna said, placing a hand Samantha's shoulder.

"Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going darkside," Rudy sneered. "She does her thing, she exorcises that demon or we die."

Just as Sam slipped the flask back in her pocket, the attic door flew off the hinges, smashing the banister and revealing an older woman dressed in a navy suit. Sam's body responded to the power coming off the demon and she lifted her hand to exorcise it.

The woman gave a small cough and her eyes rolled white before she blinked them back to normal. "That tickles." Noting Sam's expression, she chuckled. "You don't have the juice to take me on, Samantha." With a small wrist movement, the demon sent the youngest Winchester flying forward and through the banister, down the attic stairs.

Deanna flared her nostrils in anger and pulled Rudy's knife from her pocket. She tried to get the jump on the woman but she seemed to turn around the moment Deanna thought that. The demon caught Deanna's wrist and pulled her close. "Hello, Deanna."

She nearly laughed at the bewilderment that came onto her face before she spun and slammed the girl into the column behind her. Stars swam in Deanna's vision but, hearing Andrew shout, she focused enough to see Rudy pulling him for the closet when the woman shoved her head back again.

"Come on," she sneered, "don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot- I'm wearing a pediatrician." The woman slapped Deanna three times, using her strength to make them land harder. "But we were so close-" she slapped her again before gripping her jaw roughly and pulling her face closer, "- in Hell."

"Alastriona," Deanna growled, her eyes narrowing. The demon grinned wolfishly until her expression dropped suddenly. She spun around in time for Sam to sink Rudy's knife in her chest, right above her heart.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that, girl," Alastriona gritted out, clutching her chest.

Sam knew she didn't have very much time- if any- and as soon as the demon turned her back, she grabbed Deanna. They wouldn't be able to get to the door, that much was obvious. Deanna raised a brow before to the stained glass window Andrew had stood in front of. Sharing a determined look with her sister, Sam nodded.

They ran to the window, the sound of the knife being pulled out giving the women the jolt it took to jump at the glass.

SPN

'_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_,' Samantha thought, taking hold of the large, red piece of glass lodged in her upper left arm with her right hand. Gritting her teeth against the pain shooting through her, she counted to three in her head and pulled, shouting when the shard slid out. She started sewing it up immediately, ignoring the rivulets of blood running down her arm.

"You almost done?" Deanna asked from the sink area of the motel room, spitting more blood into the sink.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Sam muttered, pushing the curved needle through her skin.

"Good, 'cause I got a dislocated shoulder over here," Deanna stated, walking back into the bedroom gingerly. She picked up a whiskey bottle from the top of the dresser and took a deep drink from it while her shoulder was both numb and on fire from pain.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "I'll pop it back in when I'm finished." Tying the thread and snipping off the loose ends, she gestured to the bottle. "Gimme that." Deanna frowned and passed it over, watching Sam pour whiskey on her homemade stitches and hiss.

As Sam took her own drink of the liquor, Deanna asked, "So, you lost the magic knife, huh?"

"Yeah, saving your ass," Sam retorted. "Who was that demon anyway?" The last demon Sam had seen on that level had been Azazel and that didn't bode well with her.

"No one good," Deanna replied cryptically before changing the subject. "We got to find Andrew."

Sam gave a small head shake. "Rudy's got him, he's alright." She stood up and walked behind Deanna, gently taking hold of her shoulder. "All right, on three." Deanna nodded, steeling herself. "One." Sam twisted and shoved Deanna's arm back in place, making her sister shout in pain.

Sam nearly collapsed on the after, her stitches stinging from the movement, and Deanna groaned as she stretched her arm and walked back to the sink.

"You sure about Rudy?" Deanna asked, getting back to the conversation. "'Cause I think it's just as likely that he used us to find radio boy and then brought that demon in to kill us."

Sam rolled her eyes. "No, he took Andrew to keep him safe."

"Right, then how come he hasn't called to tell us where he is?" Deanna replied, getting an ice pack from the fridge and pressing it to her shoulder.

"Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to Andrew again," Samantha said, defiant. "That's why he let us go."

Deanna scoffed and gestured to their bruised bodies. "You call this letting us go?"

"Yeah, I do," Sam retorted. "Killing us wouldn't have been a problem for that thing. That's why, for now, we just gotta lay low and wait for Rudy to contact us."

"How's he gonna do that?" asked Deanna sarcastically before getting serious. "Why do you trust him so much?"

Sam frowned. "I told you."

"You got to do better than that," her sister replied. Noting Sam's expression, she said," Hey, I'm not trying to start a fight here. I mean, I really want to understand. But I need to know more. I mean, I deserve to know more."

Sam sighed, her eyes on the floor. "Because... he saved my life."

She cleared her throat before hesitantly telling Deanna everything. About her trying to make a deal and coming to find Rudy in her motel room, how he stabbed the other demon and their conversation about french fries and Lilth. She told her about Rudy dropping the janitor's body back at his house and getting the brain dead John Doe he was currently wearing, because she'd told him to, and his promise of Lilth's death if Sam agreed to be taught by him.

"So, what'd he teach you?" Deanna interrupted.

"Well, the first thing I learned.. I'm a crappy student," Sam remarked, getting back to the story.

Lost in thought, she told Deanna about the failed exorcism and even lightly covered their sex, despite Deanna's groans. She moved onto the omens of Lilth and the fight she had with Rudy before telling her about how she went after Lilth alone. Sam told her about the demons nearly killing her and Rudy showing up just in time.

"He came back for me," she said. "Whatever you have to say, he saved me. More than that, he got through to me. What he said to me.. It's what you would've said. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here."

A moment of silence passed until a sudden knock on the door broke it. "Housekeeping."

"Not now!" Deanna barked.

"Ma'am, I have clean towels," the woman outside said pressingly.

Deanna rolled her eyes and cracked the door, only to have a short, plump black woman push her way in and walk to Sam.

"Couldn't have left them at the door?"

The maid ignored Deanna and said very seriously to Sam, "I'm at this address." She gave her a slip of paper.

Sam frowned. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go," the maid replied. "There are demons in the hall and the parking lot, so you have to be careful.

Sam's eyes flickered to Deanna for a second before she asked, "Rudy?"

"Okay, yeah, so I'm possessing this maid for a minute. Sue me," he said sarcastically.

"What about-"

"Coma guy? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Andrew, so I gotta get back. See you when you get there. Go!"

SPN

The Winchesters did as he said, narrowly avoiding being caught, and found the cabin quickly. Sam knocked lightly, both girls stepping in once Rudy opened the door.

"Glad to see you could make it," he said, shooting a glance around outside before closing the door and stepping close to Sam.

"Yeah, thanks," she murmured. Spotting the angel radio, she walked to where he was and asked, "Andrew, you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," he muttered, nodding. "Rudy's not like other demons. He, uh, saved my life." Andrew seemed uncomfortable with being in debt to a demon but Deanna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I hear he does that." Deanna turned to the demon in question. "I, uh, guess I... you know," she trailed off, hoping he would get the picture. He did not.

"What?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

Deanna sighed. "I guess I owe you for... Sam. And I just wanted... you know.."

"Don't strain yourself," Rudy deadpanned.

"Okay then. Is this moment over?" Rudy nodded, still frowning at her. "Good, 'cause that was awkward."

Andrew who, with Sam, had been watching the odd moment suddenly chirped up, "Hey, Sam, you think it'd be safe to call my parents? Just to tell them I'm okay? They must be completely freaked."

Sam sharing a sad, knowing look with Deanna before facing Andrew again. "Uh..."

"What?"

"Andrew, um.." Sam moved in front of him and placed her hands on his forearms. "Your parents.."

"What about them?" he asked, sensing something wrong.

"Look, I'm so sorry.

"No, they're not," Andrew didn't finish.

"I'm sorry," Sam answered softly.

Andrew's eyes misted over. "Why is this happening to me?" he begged, right before his expression flipped. "They're coming."

They all knew who he meant and Deanna rage-pouted. "Back room."

Sam grabbed Andrew and hauled him to the back, sitting him down and running back to the others.

"Where's the knife?" Rudy asked, holding his hand out for it.

"Uh... About that," Deanna muttered.

Rudy's head tilted in disbelief. "You're kidding."

"Hey, don't look at me," Deanna defended herself, receiving a flat glare from Sam. "Thanks a lot."

"Great. Just awesome. Impeccable timing, girls, really," Rudy deadpanned just as the door rattled violently.

Suddenly, it was blown off the hinges in a small flash of light. Two familiar figures stepped through the busted door. Uriel and Cassie.

Deanna bristled but stated, "Please tell me you're here to help. We've been dealing with demons all day."

"Well, I can see that," Uriel said, string directly at Rudy. "You want to explain why that stain is in the room?"

"We're here for Andrew," Cassie said, getting to the point. She did not like how often Uriel took too long, just to play with humans.

"Here for him like... _here for him_?" Deanna asked, getting protective.

Uriel rolled his eyes. "Stop talking. Give him to us," he commanded, already tired of being in the company of the Winchesters.

Sam raised her brows. "Are you going to help him?" she asked, subtly putting herself between the Angels and the door to Andrew.

"No," Cassie answered. "He has to die."

**I feel like this got lame towards the end but it's so hard to get all the important words and actions without it feeling choppy since the show moves so fast.**

**Pa, I really, really hope this was worth the wait in your eyes, I don't know how I feel about it yet. **

**I'm going to do the next episode- it might take a little longer as things have been very busy at my house lately- but I had to get this up now so here it is.**

**Happy Birthday, Pa!**


End file.
